Puck's Dream
by JaeSkailar
Summary: Puck gets high and falls asleep. But what he does before he falls asleep will cause some major issues for him.  An Outtake from my story, Web Of Lies


_**HEY GUYS! This is just a little bit of writing I couldnt work into my story Web Of Lies. So I decided to make this a one shot story. Hope you like it!**_

_**Puck's Dream**_

Puck went straight home after football practice. He was beat. Today, Coach Beiste had made the team run laps around the track. Something about, they needed to increase their stamina.

Whatever. Puck didn't care about all of that right now. He was just tired. So when he realized no one else was home but him, he went up to his room and rolled some weed to smoke it. That always helped him sleep better. Then he hopped into his bed, smoked it. Once the joint was burned out, he fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**-Puck's Dream-**

Puck was startled awake by a gentle shake. He figured it was Sarah, so he sat up and smiled.

To his surprise, it wasn't his little sister. It was someone else. The last person he thought it would be. Why was Kurt here? In his room?

"I'm happy you're so glad to see me, Noah." Kurt said as he sat down on the side of the bed, laying his hand on Puck's thigh.

"Don't call me-"

Kurt shushed Puck. "Puck. I know. Sorry."

Puck looked down at his leg and noticed Kurt was rubbing it. It felt good. Puck was still confused though. Who had let Kurt in? As far as he knew, no one in this house knew who Kurt was.

"Wh-" Puck felt a tingle shoot up his leg and through the rest of his body. Kurt's hands were magical. He shivered for a quick moment and then regained touch with reality. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Puck felt another tingle. He needed to move Kurt's hand if he was going to be able to speak anymore.

Taking Kurt's hand, and placing it on the bed, Puck spoke. "I mean, why are you in my house?"

Kurt looked insulted. Puck didn't mean to insult him, though. He was never the best with wording things. But he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings.

"I mean… you know… cause you haven't ever been here before." Puck said moving his legs off of the bed to mimic Kurt's position.

Kurt smiled. Puck looked at his lips. They were so red, so soft looking. Puck had never taken into consideration how sweet Kurt's face was until this moment. Kurt wasn't just handsome. He was sort of… pretty.

That thought made Puck feel good. He still wasn't all for being into a guy, even though he was done with trying to deny that he was. But calling Kurt pretty, associating him with a girl's adjective, made Puck feel better about it.

"Noa… Puck, you told me to come over."

Puck didn't know what Kurt was talking about. He didn't remember asking the boy to come over. Why _would _he have?

Kurt saw the confusion on Puck's face, thought it was cute and kissed him.

Puck's eyes almost burst from his head. Kurt's lips were so soft, they felt so warm. When Kurt pulled away, there was a faint scent of cherries on Puck's lips. He had to do his best not to lick them, imagining they would taste ten times better than they smelled.

Kurt leaned over to get Puck's phone fro his bedside table. He then proceeded to open up the text messages and then smiled.

"See?" Kurt showed Puck the phone. On the screen read, a message read, _'Hey Kurt come over so we can hang out.'_

Puck stared blankly at the screen. He had no memory of sensing that message. But there was no time for him to think about it much when Kurt fell back onto the bed pulling Puck with him into a passionate kiss.

Puck would have fought it, but for what. He liked it. And right now, Puck wasn't thinking with his brain. He was using his _other_ brain. The one that knew how to make any girl scream out in pleasure. The one that was getting bigger and bigger as the seconds flew by, their lips still pressed together.

The kiss was so good, Puck had to moan to relieve some of the tension that was building up inside of him.

"Kurt, mmmmm…"

Suddenly, Kurt was moaning Puck's name out too. But he wasn't saying the right name. he was calling Puck 'Noah.' But, right now, it sounded good to Puck. The way Kurt said his name, it gave 'Noah' a whole new ring. A new meaning.

But then, the moans got higher and higher, and the voice changed a bit too. Until…

**-Puck's Room-**

"Noah? Noah! NOAH!"

Puck sprang up at the sound of someone screaming his name. he looked around for a minute before finding Sarah, standing right next to him.

"Oh, hey, Squirt. What's up?"

Sarah angled her eyebrows down in a way she did when she was thinking about something she didn't quite understand. Or _need_ to understand.

"Who's Kurt?"

Puck's face turned a shade of bright red. Had he just been talking in his sleep. What else did he say?

"What are you talking about, Squirt?"

Sarah rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, looking at Puck. "You were just saying that name over and over again." Suddenly, Sarah's eyes grew as big as saucers. She gasped when she spoke. "Is he your _girlfriend_?" She giggled as she spoke.

For a kid, Sarah was pretty smart. She knew a lot about how relationships and stuff worked. Stuff she really didn't need to know. Once, she had even asked her mom why people had sex. But she was also as naïve as any other kid. So Puck having a 'girlfriend' who was a boy didn't quite trigger any questions in her head.

Puck was at a loss for words. He certainly wasn't going to say yes. But he didn't want to say no either. It would feel like he was lying to his younger sister. He _never_ lied to her.

"Did you need something, Sarah?" Puck said as he got up to give his sister a hug.

She hugged back, squeezing Puck as much as her little arms would allow. "Yep, Mom said to come eat."

As soon as she spoke, the child raced out of the room. Puck looked at his phone, checking for any new messages or missed calls. Seeing none, he followed Sarah out of his room.

But, about twenty minutes away, Kurt was still staring at his phone.

He kept reading a text over and over, unsure about how to reply.

'_Hey Kurt come over so we can hang out.'_

_**HEY AGAIN! Hope you enjoyed this. I know its really short, but like i said, it was meant to be part of a chapter of my story. Just didnt work out, but I loved it soo much I couldnt just delete it. If you want to get the full story here, go read my story, Web Of Lies. It will give you a more broad outlook to this, and it will be a factor in the plot. Thanks For Reading!**_


End file.
